


"you want to kiss me so bad?"

by hiddenclawsof



Series: #hyunlixcloud [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Hair Pulling, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kissing, Lee Felix is a Little Shit (Stray Kids), M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Soft Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenclawsof/pseuds/hiddenclawsof
Summary: A hot-ass man suddenly entered Felix's life and made him feel a little bit unprettier. He should’ve been the prettiest! And the pettiest!
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: #hyunlixcloud [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942687
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	"you want to kiss me so bad?"

**Author's Note:**

> i know i am so into hyunjin's long blonde hair that i cant seem to think of his other hair shades and styles
> 
> anw enjoy this fluffy, making-out scene (again) of hyunlix cause why not
> 
> plus i havent seen any fic or aus of hyunlix with this general prompt so i tried to do it myself
> 
> **edited: 11.23.2020**

Felix had always wanted to pull Hyunjin’s hair from his scalp and try to break his hair follicles to prevent the strands from regrowing once again beautifying the already beautiful face of Hyunjin, but of course, he wouldn’t admit that to himself. He just hated his long hair, what more if it’s blonde? So now, Felix has been eyeing down the said man at their lunch table, with Jisung’s hands stopping Felix by his waist because everyone could feel their _ hatred  _ for each other.

“Stop staring at me stupid,” Hyunjin mumbled with a bite of sandwich on his mouth, puffing a side of his cheek which made Felix beam a little more into his anger, reddening his already reddened cheek and neck.

“I want to pluck your hair  _ one by one _ ,” Felix grumbled, which earned him looks from their other friends, Changbin and Seungmin and a slight laugh from Jisung that tightened his arms around Felix’s waist.

Felix couldn’t comprehend the fact that they are sitting by each other and with each other on a table that should’ve been Felix and friends’ only but guess what! A hot-ass man suddenly entered his life and made the younger feel a little bit unprettier.  _ He should’ve been the prettiest! And the pettiest! _

“I can’t believe you’re threatening Jin like that,” Seungmin first commented and looked over at the fuming Felix with a sigh, “He’ll probably still look good without his hair on. No strings attached.” Seungmin continued and raised his hand with a shrug and pulled his tray to return it back to the canteen hall.

No one bothered to talk anymore and just let the two kill each other with their gazes.

When Felix ran to the rooftop of their building, he never expected anyone to be sitting there, looking like a male lead from anime waiting for his romance, let alone expect Hyunjin with his disheveled blonde hair making him look like a prince. Felix wanted to hit Hyunjin and cut that long brittle hair, but he guesses they’re not lying when they said Hyunjin would still look as good as he is now if he had his scalp bald.

But of course,  _ again _ , Felix wouldn’t admit that.

“Why are you following me?” Felix angrily shouted at Hyunjin who just peeked over his bangs when he noticed the presence of the younger, “I am slowly  _ hating _ you.” But in contrast to his words, he still sat a meter away from Hyunjin who just watched him with intent eyes, and who knows? Maybe with  _ knowing  _ eyes too.

“I got here first, Lix.”

Yes, of course, Felix knew that. But he still chose to look for things that would make him hate Hyunjin. He‘d still do  _ everything  _ to hate the latter because it feels right and it seems right. “Okay, fair point.”

They both stared at nowhere. The campus wasn’t as busy as it used to be. There are no students hanging around the field nor there are in the corridors. They feel like they’re the only ones who went out of their respective classrooms and spent time watching the birds explore the vast air and sky. The wind made them feel cold underneath their coats and Felix couldn’t help but turn his head to Hyunjin’s direction and look for yet another thing to hate about him.

After biting a good amount of flesh on his lower lip, Hyunjin looked over to Felix and snuggled a little bit closer to the latter, waiting for him to flinch but surprisingly did not, “Why do you hate me so much?” Hyunjin had asked.

He was really confused about Felix's reason for hating him. Not like he was complaining, he actually thinks it’s funny for Felix to hate every little thing he does because Felix fuming in anger looks quite adorable and he loved seeing it. But with Felix sitting near him-- the nearest he could ever be after months of them being together-- makes him pull the courage lying deep inside him. He just wanted to know so that he can correct whatever it is and be an actual  _ friend  _ to the latter.

As expected, Felix doesn’t have anything to answer the older. Instead, he just ruffled his own hair and pulled it slightly, being sensitive to pain, “I don’t hate you,” he bluntly shared and started to pull his hair again before being swatted by a hand that isn’t his. His shocked expression filled their awkward atmosphere and Hyunjin who just hit his hand had a painful look on his face.

“Pulling my hair out of my follicles is one thing but doing it on yourself is another thing Lix,” he casually said.

Felix wanted to tear his eyes away from staring at Hyunjin, but something about Hyunjin being himself makes him stop. This is exactly the reason why he doesn’t want to be anywhere near Hyunjin. His admiration for the older being sublimated to his hatred was his way to hide himself from their friends, and most especially, from Hyunjin himself.

“Trust me, I  _ don’t  _ hate you,” staring at Hyunjin’s eyes feels like a punishment and a reward at the same time. Felix was thankful that he can be this near to Hyunjin, but he wanted to  _ hate  _ him, right? He needed to.

But Hyunjin does these things that make him stop hating him.

It doesn’t make sense.

“So you just dislike me so much?”

_ No, not at all _ . But instead of being truthful, he lied. “Yes. For some reason I just do, I just  _ dislike you.  _ I don’t know really. Sometimes I want to hit myself because my mind drifts over you when I try to answer algebra and that goddamn hair of yours making you much,  _ much  _ more beautiful than you already are--” the rambles stopped when Felix realized what his mouth was spilling without thinking twice. His hand covered his mouth and mentally slapped himself for being such a babie in front of Hyunjin right now.

Hyunjin was astonished. His body stopped from moving and his mind took some seconds before it finally registered what he heard from his supposed nemesis. “You said I’m  _ beautiful _ ? And that algebra makes you think of me? Is that supposed to be a compliment?” A low chuckle erupted from his throat, feeling his body light after being this dreamy.  _ Do you know how much he loves seeing Felix flustered _ ?

Felix rubbed his nape and looked at anywhere but Hyunjin’s eyes. He felt like he was cornered, not that he was uncomfortable, he’s actually  _ too _ comfortable for his liking. He felt the older’s eyes lingering on him, looking for his gaze and trying to stabilize it just to exchange looks that were once full of loathe, now turning to a look full of warmth, “Sure, I mean--” 

“You look complicated but I’d like to  _ do  _ you.” With that statement, Hyunjin was sure that his heart attempted to flip and palpitated to his pressure points. The rush of blood remained on his neck, face and most especially his head.

_ So this is how it feels when you blush _ . He thought to himself.

They were waiting for each other to speak, or to at least respond to what Felix just said. Slowly, Felix’s confidence backed down. The silence was making him feel more shy and the way Hyunjin’s eyes perked up and glinted didn’t help him at all. If only the concrete could open up and eat him alive right here and right now, he’d be glad.

Adamant to the younger was the smirk that is now plastered to Hyunjin’s face. Evilly grinning at him and reached forward to displace his seat from a meter away to mere inches away to Felix. He can as well as feel the radiation of Hyunjin’s body temperature.

“Is that you trying to flirt with me?” A suggestive voice and a chuckle pushed Felix to look up at Hyunjin.

_ Stop chuckling!  _ “What? No!” Felix defended himself. His embarrassed face lightened up when Hyunjin’s eyes crinkled in his direction and his hand removed the strands of hair that attempted to hide his freckles.

He likes seeing Felix like this. Fragile, embarrassed, tomato-red, feverishly and his eyes sparkling from the strain of feeling the blood rushing. Actually, scratch that, he  _ loves  _ seeing Felix. Even if they banter a lot, throw insults at each other and threaten with the most unusual ways, he  _ loves  _ seeing Felix. Generally just seeing Felix makes him happy.

Hyunjin shifted and brought his face forward to Felix’s blushed face, “You want to kiss me so bad?”

Hyunjin could feel the ragged breath of the younger as he slowly moved his face forward and connected his forehead to the younger. He didn’t let the younger come up with any remarks and entrapped him with his arms and legs, tackling their bodies to the cold concrete, “Because I do. Kiss me--”

_ Stupid Hyunjin _ . Felix brought his hand up and grabbed Hyunjin’s jaw, pulling it to his, letting their lips touch already. No one dared to take it slow, it was a hard crash, teeth creating a bumping sound and Felix’s head almost hit the railings of the roofdeck.

“You’re full of shit,” he breathed to the kiss, still having their lips latched to each other.

Hyunjin smiled, and Felix felt it amazingly on his face. If he knew that the threat to pull Hyunjin’s hair would lead to them making out, he would’ve done it already. 

“How should I kiss a mouth that speaks like that?” 

After winking at the fed up face of Felix, he felt the younger growing impatient, now moving his hands from the jaw up to his head, diving and searching for a place to implant his palms and fingers. 

“I hate you.” Felix let out a moany breath.

Without letting Hyunjin laugh at his antics once more, he pushed his lips to him, adding a tongue and wrapped his other arm to Hyunjin supporting his weight from laying flat on him. Maybe the hair that he wanted to cut and pull out of Hyunjin’s scalp served more purpose as his hand rested on the golden locks, pulling it just enough to push out a gasp from the older.

**Author's Note:**

> it will take time for me to move on from hyunlix and i am not complaining
> 
> catch me at [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hiddenclawsof) if you want anonymity
> 
> thanks for reading uwu i really appreciate it ;-;


End file.
